1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-cleaning type air cleaners and more specifically to such air cleaners which include a separator means for separating particulate material from air and include a bin for receiving and collecting any particulate material thus separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various self-cleaning type air cleaners have been developed. See, for example, Garner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,677; Orem, U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,950; Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,261; Farr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,755; Hardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,915; Parken, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,390; Streete, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,240; Farr, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,058; 3,237,386; 3,369,349; 3,378,994; 3,385,034; 3,385,037; and 3,435,503; Connors, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,431; and Labadie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,957. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The dust bins of air cleaners of the type including separator means for separating dust or the like from air passing therethrough have heretofore been cleaned by suction being applied thereto to draw any dust or the like therefrom (see, e.g., Hardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,915). Additionally, Farr Company of El Segundo, California has heretofore developed an air cleaner of the above type which utilized positive pressure in the form of compressed air from the intake manifold of a turbocharged engine or from the air box of a normally aspirated engine to blow any dust or the like contained in the dust bin therefrom.